


2011 Holiday Ficlet #3

by Chash



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"J2 Criminal Minds AU with Reid!Jared" for tsu_chan55</p>
            </blockquote>





	2011 Holiday Ficlet #3

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: With Reid!Jared, and Jensen as any of the others :D

It's late, Jensen's desk still crowded with files from potential cases, and he can feel his eyes crossing a little.

"Here," he hears, and when he looks up, there's Jared with a mug of coffee.

"I didn't know anyone else was still around," says Jensen, taking the coffee with a nod. "It's--fuck, what time is it?"

"Ten-thirty," says Jared. "You don't always work this late."

It wouldn't surprise Jensen if Jared had his schedule memorized. "I wanted to finish these," Jensen says, rubbing his face. "What are you doing here?"

Jared looks out into Jensen's office, eyes lingering on a photo of the two of them with Gen and Danneel at a Bureau picnic. He worries his lip a little with his teeth before turning back to Jensen. "Patterson gave me a birthday present."

"Okay," says Jensen. Jared's trains of thought aren't always easy to follow, but he'll get there. "New video game?" he prompts, when Jared doesn't continue. He's clearly a little nervous.

"No," says Jared. "It's actually tickets. For a game. Football, I guess?" He licks his lips. "I was--I wanted to ask you. But then you didn't come out of your office."

Jensen's mouth goes a little dry. Jared's--well, Jared is a kid. It's not like Jensen is an old man or anything, but he's been trying not to notice that the kid is tall and adorable, and denying that his fingers twitch every time Jared's hair falls in his eyes.

And now Jared is asking him out.

"You guess it's football?"

"Patterson said you liked the team," Jared says, flushing. "It's stupid, I--"

Jensen reaches up and takes Jared's hand, tugging him in so he can look at the tickets. "I do like the team," he says, smiling at Jared's awestruck expression. "It's not stupid. I'd love to go with you, Jared."

"Oh," says Jared. He starts to smile. "I've never actually asked anyone out before."

"That's okay," Jensen says. "You did fine. You should go home, get some sleep."

Jared shakes his head. "I have work. I can bring it in. Keep you company?"

Jensen smiles. "Yeah. I'd like that."


End file.
